Who will it be? Drew or Brendan?
by sweetlittlebluerose
Summary: May loves Drew the one who take care of her and Brendan her childhood friend and both loves her.Paul likes a girl and for once Gary likes a girl and not the other way round.May and Drew locked in a room.Poor Leaf is stuck in a hole with Gary,Paul and Dawn chained up together and Ash and Misty stuck up in the tree.How did it happend read and find out.(Not much of Brendan)
1. Chapter 1: What a day

This is my first is mostly about May and Drew but there will be other shipping in the story.I hope you like my

Chapter 1

As the sun sets in Sinnoh at Lake Valler,a brunette was walking with her Skitty,Blaziken,Beautifly,Venusaur and name was May Maple and she's 15 years old. She enterd her and her pokemon in the Wallace Cup and trying to get her fifth Sinnoh first time May enterd for the Wallace Cup she was the runner-up."Glaceon use shadow ball then icy wind and iron tail"called shadow balls flew up into the air then frozed because of the icy wind and then got cut in half the iron tail and burst into all the bright colours."Beautifly use silver wind on the water" said the silver wind hit the water a couple of pokemon poped out of the stopped and looked at the after 2 minutes at looking she new the were Manaphy."I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there" she cried.A couple of minutes later another Manaphy jumped out of the waterto see what was going then looked at May for another 2 minutes,then jumped into her arms and siad "Happy love you".May's eyes opend as wide as it could Manaphy in her arms was the Manaphy that she had cared spent a hour telling Manaphy about her adventures and pokemon contests and how showed Manaphy a empty pokeball."When I want to to catch a pokemon I throw this pokeball at it" said May throwing the ball up into the then jumped up and hit the ball went red and white again and again until it stayed ran to the ball on the sand."I caught Manaphy" May said looking at the pokeball "Come on out Manaphy"."Manaphy are sure you want to come travelling with me? What about your friend wouldn't they miss you?" asked May looking at the other looked happy for Manaphy and the the Manaphy left May returned her pokemon and ran to the hotel that she and her friends were staying at.

"Max,Ash,Brock,Zoey,Dawn,Misty Guess what pokemon I caught" screamed May brusting the door open.

"Calm down May and tell us" said the bluenette knowen as Dawn.

"Wait where's Misty?" asked May finally calming down.

"She's in the bathroom she'll be out in a minute" answerd Ash

"O hi May when did you get here" asked Misty

"Ok come on out" said May throwing her pokeball into thr air and came out 's eyes shot open looking at the pokemon."Where did you catch Manaphy?" asked Zoey still keeping her eyes on the blue pokemon."How did you catch it May" asked were all asking May a hundred questions a minute."Shut up" shouted May and they all stopped."Remember the Manaphy that Jacky had and this is the same Manaphy I cared for" said May. "That wonderful May" smiled Brock."I was trainning when I caught her,Manaphy return "said May."May you know Harley and Soledad is are going to be in the Wallace Cup aswell" said Ash."I know that but I'm not sure if Drew is wanna be there" said May."You sure miss your BOYFRIEND alot don't you May" said Max and he made sure to say boyfriend extra loud."He's NOT my boyfriend"yelled May throwing pillow after pillow at her younger brother."That's it I'm going to bed" said May walking to the door and she threw a pillow at everyone befor heading to her room.

The next morning May was up early got dressed and went to train."I only have three days to practice until the Wallace Cup" May she walked futher and futher trying to find a spot to stopped after 10 minutes of walking."Come on out" called May throwing all of her threw Manaphy's pokeball into the water so she could have a swim."Wartorle use rapid spin then water gun" said water went every where and sparkiled in the of nowhere a water gun shot May into the water and it wasn't Wartorle because it sat on the sand enjoying the came running a Mudkip and it's trainner."I'm sorry" cried thte teenage boy."It's ok" siad May trying to get herself up."Brendan hi" exclained that wasn't enough she got a flame thrower in her face."Thanx Skitty I need it" smiled May."May long time no see,I,m guessing your here for the Wallace Cup" smiled Brendan."I'm guessing your here helping your dad with the field work" said always love May's sapphire blue eyes."Beau beautfily beau beautf(May, Skitty's gone and Glaceon went after her)" said Beautfily tapping May."O no where's Skitty and Glaceon!" cried May."I'll help you look for her May" offerd returned her pokemon and Manaphy but Brendan didn't see and Brenden ran looking for Skitty and decied to look near the trees.

May's P.O.V

I looked at every spot I could see the I saw a 't I know that pokemon.I turned around and saw a saw a green haired teen.O great just what I need, why don't you just zap me with a thunder bolt when I'm wet and then throw a giant bolder at me while your there why don't you?"Hi April" said the cabbage brains flipping his would flip their own hair,that well other then a I have a penny for every time he did it I would be richer then anyone on earth."Hi Drew" I said with out looking at him."May I found Glaecon and Skitty" said Brendan with Glaecon beside him and Skitty in his arms ."Thanx Brendan ,Glaceon Skitty return" I smile."So June who's your friend?" asked Drew." Hi I'm Brendan Birch May's childhood friend" said Brendan."I'm Drew Hayden" said the gresshead.I looked at my watch and it said 2:00 pm."Nice to see you again Brendan" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Sorry about earlyer May" said Breandan."It's ok, bye boys " I said walking away.

Drew's P.O.V

When May kissed Brendan I felt like some one just hit me in the May left I turend to Brendan."Why is your hair white?" I asked him."My hair's black,this is just a hat" he said taking off his hat."Drew do you like May" he asked me."No,she'd be one of the last girl I'd date" I answered."Breandan where are you" I heard a voice calling."Coming dad" Brendan shouted."Later Drew" said Brendan running back into the forest.I could see his face truning red when May kissed him and it hade my blood boil.I can't wait to annoy May to death at the Wallace Cup.I also have to a present for Soledad's birthday was a day befor the Wallace Cup.I should also watch out for my fan would rip me to pieces and you wouldn't wat that would you?I know I'm irresistible but I need a breake you is the only girl I konw who would rather get thounder bolt in the head. I don't know what's with that girl.

**That was the first chapter and I hope you liked it.I just want a few R& you like it it might take me a few day to uplode the next chapter because I'm still writing for reading :-D**


	2. Chapter 2: How Drew feels

Here it is the second chapter of the you to the people who read my story. I'm so you like the second chapert and I'm sorry if I spell some words wrong I'm still kind of finding spellings hard.

Chapter 2: How Dreew fells

A day befor the Wallace Cup it was Soledad's birthday and she decided to have a invited her friends and and all of her was going but Zoey wanted to train.

"Misty put on that dress on or I'll have to do it my way and you don't want that do you?"yelled Dawn."Ok I'll put it on" said had a ocean blue lace skater dress and a pair of ballet pumps and Dawn made her take out her side poney."May why aren't you wearing your dress?" ake Dawn looking at her brunette friend."I don't want to Dawn it looks to tight for me and the heels are to big" moned looked at May and said "I'm getting you in that even if I have to pin you down on the floor,Misty help me please".It took Dawn and Misty a hour to get the dress on May."May you got make-up on my dress"cried Dawn."Wear another one then"said May who looks like she could rip her bluenette friend in went back into the bathroom and came out wearing a pink one shoulder ,Dawn and Misty walked to the place where Soledad's party at."May come on let go of the poor tree and get you over here" said Misty walking to the door."I'm not going to the party,I look odd" cried May clinging on the tree."Dawn will youhelp me get May please" asked and Misty pulled May with all their strength and finally got her to let go of the tree."I'm only doing this cause it Soledad's bithday ok" said May. Ash,Brock,Max,Paul, Drew and Brendan was already there.(Soledad's mum was Brendan's mum friend so they were already friends)."Hi guys" said was on left side of Dawn and Misty on her six boys just looked at the three girls and not moving a and Brendan turned 20 shades of red looking at May in a red embellished dress."I shouldn't have came" May said looking at Dawn and Misty."Don't say that May you look great" smiled girls went near th window to talk.

Drew's P.O.V

After Soledad and the other girls left one of May's rival and she's one of my many many fangirls."Hi Brianna" I said."Hi Mr Drew" she talked to me for a couple of minutes but I don't mean to be rude but she sounds like I said good bye to Brianna,she kissed me,who would do that?Well every girl would love to kiss me I mean look at way I went on the beach and I saw the girls sitting on a giant rock looking at the full ,Soledad and Dawn looked nice but May looke beauti.. What the hell I'm I saying she's .Ok ok she looked like a angle but I still don't like I admit like her smile,how she acts when I get her name wrong and make fun of her and a few other thing.I like May.I LIKE MAY!So I hide behind the rock to hear what they were saying."May I think you should date Drew you two would be ssoo cute together" I heard a voice say.I knew it was Dawn because she always bring it up."I think Brendan is perfect for May if you are bring up the topic" said Misty.I know because there is just something in her voice that just yell Misty and what she said just made my blood boil."I don't think I'd date Brendan because I don't think he likes me that way and what if it doesn't work out our friendship would be ruin and Drew,I think he would never go out with me cause I would be one of the last girl he'd date"said May(I know because the topic is about)."Just imagine May and Drew on a date and maybe after the date Drew goes missing or May goes missing" said Soledad."Soledad I wouldn't kill Drew or myself it's sill" laugh it me or she's getting a bit smartter."We should head back to the hotel to get some sleep us three have a contest in the morning remember" Dawn remided the girls." Your right,see you in the morning girls"said May hopping off the rock.I was at the hotel befor May cause walked and I got a ride from I was walking to my room I saw May walking to her room."I gonna mop you tomorrow June"I didn't say because she looked too tired to start an fight and just walked to her 's just something in May that makes her speical from all the other girls I know.I think I'm falling foe May.I like May but I'm not going easy on any in tomorrow's contest.

Here is the second chapter.I'm on the third chapter now and I'll try to uplode it as soon as I review this friend says that no one reads story like mine so please help me prove her for reading and have a great day :-D.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Wallace Cup

Here is chapter 3 hope you'll like to tell you May and Drew will be locked in a room around the tenth review my you like this chapter .P.S I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 3: The Wallace Cup

It was 9:00 am and the Wallace Cup starts at 11:00 am."Dawn get you little butt out of bed NOW"yelled still didn't get took a pillow and started to hit Dawn in the face unitl she got up." Ok I'm up stop hitting me with the pi..."yelled Dawn but she couldn't say pillow becuse May thew two pillows at her."Where's Mist?" asked the bluenette."She's in the bathroom and YOU need to get dress" answered May."Your already May how long did it take you?" asked Dawn."Dawn just get dress plus your hair needs a bit of work" said May."Aaaaaaaaaa my hair"cried came out of the bathroom and Dawn ran in and locked the door.

"Hello everyone and wecome to the Wallace Cup pokemon contest,I'm Marian and I'll be your M.C"greeted Marian introduces May,Zoey,Dawn,Harley,Soledad and Drew was getting ready for their appeal round."That aqua ribborn would be perfect in my ribborn case" began Harley."Our next enterance is Harely from Slateport city" announced and the other were going through their appeals round proformance to notice Harley's score which was 34.9."May what pokemon are you going to use for the appeals?"asked Drew."When did you care what pokemon I'm using?" asked Drew could answer May Marian called "Our next coordinator is Drew from La Rousse city".When Drew's fangirls heard his name they went mad and stared to three minutes Drew got his like always he got a high score."Drew scored a 39.5 from the judges a hard score to beat" said Marian."Wow Drew's good and I only got a 35.8" said Dawn."Next is May from Petalburg City" said Marian."Good luck May" smiled steped on on the stage."Wartortle take the stage" called May." Wartortle use rapid spin."Wartortle was spinning in the middle of the water"Wartortle use bubble beam to make a pyrimad then aqua tail and finish it with ice beam" said the hit the bubble it tuned into a ice lilly and then froze the aqua tail. The finish looked like a ice water fountain with a aqua tail was not fully frozen and continued to flow down."That was beautiful May let's see what the judges gave you."Marian look up and the score bored."May you scored a 40.0 our highest score in the contest" smiled Marian."How dare that short shrimp scored higher then me" yelled Harley."Our next coordinator is Mia" announed Marian"May that was great no wonderful no I don't know the right word for it" smile Dawn runnning to May." thanx you Dawn,me and Wartortle practious alot on that" smiled May hugging her bluenette friend.

After 10 minutes Marian announced who was moving to the next was first then Drew,Soledad,Dawn,Zoey and Harley and six other went against Harley and she went against Soledad,it was close but Soledad won and Drew went against Dawn and he won."May good luck in the next round" smiled Dawn." Dawn I wish you'd won insted of greeshead"moaned May."This gresshead is better then the airhead dressed in red and you only wish that cause you know I'll beat you in my sleep" smirk Drew."I'll toast you with Blaziken's flame thower"said May under her breath."What was that you said?" Drew asked May."Nothing" May said walking to went against a girl called Mia in the semi-finals and May won,Drew and Soledad went against each other and for once Drew won bout not by minutes later the final round began."Glaceon take the stage" said May."Let's go Roserade" said we go again May vs magical leaf" said Drew."Glaceon use ice shard thenshadow ball and ice shard again." May told Glaceon..The ice shard stopped the magical leaf then the second ice shard span around the shadow and then it fired like darts."Roserade doge it" called Drew."Glaceon use tail whip on the ball " called shadow ice ball went to where Roserade was and bullseye it hit lost a good few point for that."Roserade use energy ball and petal dance." said Drew in a calm voice which made his fangirls go crazyer.A green ball surrouned by pink petals came toward the freash snow pokemon and hit four minutes Drew was in the lead by just three or four points."Glaceon use shadow ball then ice shard the iron tail to give it more speed and then icy wind" may called out to her ice dark ball was surrounded by ice then got fast because of the iron tail and lastly a white cold wind was behind it and it was hard to see got hit one after another by the the icy wind started to disapperd Glaceon was running toward Roserade." Glaceon secret power" said got hit by that but befor Drew could call out an attack it was over."Time's out let's see who's this year's winner May" announced ran over to looked at her blue pokemon ,picked her up and hugged it as tight as she could."I bet you my life that Drew's wishing to be Glaceon right now" laugh Dawn.

A day after the contest May and her friends were sitting on the ,Drew and Harley was there also."Here May it for Glaceon" said Drew throwing May a red rose."Are you sure it for Glaceon Drew" said Dawn popping out of no where."Dawn stop it" yelled May turning red."I'm sure" Drew said with a little blush on this face."Well I think it for you May" laugh said nothing and started to walk to Misty."Come on Drew I know you like May and all the roses you said it was for her "pokemon" was meant to be for her"said said nothing and walked to 's teasing was gaving him a headach but it was true all the roses was for looked at May and thought"I love you May Maple" befor he at down beside his friend.

There it is people of earth chapter 3.I'm working on chapter 4 and I have a project to do for school and I'm really buzy in my house too so I can't upload the next chater for a few days or a week soory.I'll try my best to upload it as soon as I review this for reading my story and have a good day :-D.


	4. Chapter 4 : On the road

Sorry I didn't upload it sooner cause I have to study for my end of the year test and I was needed in the house a there's chapter this chapter Leaf and Gary are coming into the if I spell a few thing review.

Chapter 4 : On the road

The next day it was a beautiful sunny day with no cloud in the sky and Ash,Brock,Dawn,Misty,Max,May and Soledad were ready to go their own ways continue to make their dreams come true."So May where are you heading next?" asked her little brother."Well me,Misty and Dawn are heading to Daybreak town for Dawn's fourth ribborn" answered May."I'm gessing you three are travelling together" said Ash."No Ash me and May are stalking Dawn for the fun" said Misty sarcasticly."Ok,we better go guys see you next time" smiled Dawn,May and Misty nodded and waving their friends good bye.

The next pokemon contest was in Daybreak which a week away and it was about five miles was entering it but May wasn't because she has already earn her five was nice and quite but if you are travelling with Dawn it won't be quite for long."Wasn't Soledad's birthday party fab" said Dawn finally breaking the was looking at the blue sky the turned to her friend."It was a great party but I felt a bit freaked out when Drew and Brendan was staring at me and you two know I hate it when people just look at me for no reason" replied May."I think they found you cute looking in the drees that you had on" laugh Misty which made May blush twenty shades of girls continue to talk then out of the bushes a Venusaur."Venusaur come back" yelled a brunette running out of the giant pokemon stopped whenit heard the stopped and the girl returned the grass ,May and Dawn ran to see what was going jumped when see saw the girl's face."Leaf is that you"asked May."May Misty Dawn nice to see you again" smiled Leaf giving the three girls a girls started to walk and talk."Leaf have you seen Gary lately?" asked Dawn with a big grin on her face."No and I'm glad I haven't seen him he's such a flirt" answered Leaf.

Two kilometers away

Drew left a hour befor Ash and the was also heading to Daybreak town too and he didn't know that May,Misty and Dawn was going there.A Umbreon and auburn haired boy ran out (gess who he is).Drew jumped a bit."Drew what's up" smiled the boy."Hi Gary what are you doing in here?" asked Drew."Nothing much,you know flirting like always" answered Gary."You never change Gary no matter how long it is" said Drew.

The girls turned left and Drew and Gary turned a hour the girls and the two boy stopped for the night beside a giant 100 year old tree beside a they don't know is that they were beside each was helping Leaf with the dinner,May was setting up camp and Misty was getting some wood and water."Leaf you can really cook this is yummy" smiled the other side of the tree Gary and Drew were all ready asleep."May come on tell us if you like some on" came a voice from the other side of the tree."For the lat time Dawn I don't like any one that way" moaned was tried and was sick of Dawn asking her about it."I'm going to bead it's getting late we're leaving ealry" May told the girls."May right night guys" said Misty waving good night.

The next morning May was the first one was wearing a red v-top with a small black vest underneath it,shorts and her red was up as put her hand in the water and gave her face a little splash of was on a morning walk,Dawn dealing with her hair and Misty getting looked at herself in the water and then looked a bit to her right and saw a green haired boy who didn't see her since he was looking at the sky."Aaaaaaaaaaaa" May screamed befor running back to her boy turned around and saw no one were."I think I just saw Drew" said May getting her breath was finished with her hair,Misty ready and Leaf back from her walk."Really where did you see him?" asked Dawn."By the lake" answered May.

The four walked to the and Gary was talking to each other"May I think your just..."Leaf pause. The two boys turn around and saw the four girls and then had a smirk on their face."O come on why me" yelled May and Leaf in unison with a sad angry expression on their face."Leafy what's up" grinned was praying in her head to let this nightmare to end."Hi airhead" smirked face was red with anger and was ready to pin down the grasshead in one go or to throw him in the lake."We should go befor Leaf and May kill Gary and Drew or throw them in the lake" suggested Misty." We should" agreed Dawn. Misty and Dawn draged May and Leaf and said bye to Drew and Gary." That was a fun moment" laugh Drew." I know I never get tried of the look of Leaf when she's annoyed" smiled Gary." We should better get going." said Drew.

There it is people chapter four.I'm still working around the house, working on the next chapter and still doing my project.I'll upload chapter five when ever I have my free time which is in around a week and a you like it and have a good day. :-D


	5. Chapter 5: First day to Daybreak town

I'm so sorry for not upload the fifth chapter.I had to study amd had a math and english test and finish my project and now my teacher is giving me ANOTHER project to do in a week or so,which was torture to me and my please please help here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: First day to Daybreak town

A hour later after seeing Gary and Drew at the lake the four girls were on their way to Daybreak town."I can't belive Drew was at the lake" cried May."I thought you were happy to see Drew,I mean he's like your boyfriend" gigled Misty."To be honest I really wanted to throw Drew in the lake or fry him with a flamethrower." said ,Dawn and Leaf broke out laughing at what May said."I can't belive Gary's in 's might be the world's biggest flirt and did wanted to throw in the lake ." wept Leaf."Leaf wait up." called out a 's left eye stared to twitch when she heard the was Gary and and Dawn stopped but May and Leaf was going to make a run for it so they wouldn't have to see or talk to Drew and May and Leaf could run Misty and Dawn grabbed thier wrist to stop them from running away."Hi airhead" said Drew coming from behind of Gary with a smirk on his face."Grasshead" mumbled May not looking Drew in the eye ."Hi Leafy" smirked Gary."What do you want Hedgehog" snapped Leaf." So where are you guys heading to?" asked Dawn."Daybreak town" answered Drew."Really that's where we're heading to next" smiled Misty."I know why don't we go there together" suggested Dawn with a sinister smile on her face." Great idea Dawn" said thought of having the most annoying and arrogant boys in the world was torture."Nooo" screamed May and Leaf.

A few minutes later Gary started to flirt with Leaf again but Leaf just ignored was insulting and arguing with May like old times and she was losing it and Misty and Dawn was just laughing at the was getting dark so Dawn was making the fire,Leaf and Gary was cooking the dinner,Misty getting the firewood and water and May and Drew was setting up the tents."Guys we have a problem." said May."What's the problem?" asked Dawn."There's ONLY three tents" replied Drew." Ok Dawn and me share one tent,Leaf and Gary in another and May and Drew in the last one." suggested smirked,Leaf turned white,May was red withe anger and Drew didn't dinner everyone head to her and Gary's bag between went to bed befor everyone so she was a sleep went her friends went Drew went in the tent all he saw was a sleeping went in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

The next morning Drew woke up and May's head was on his chest and fast asleep and his arms was around her decied not to wake May up as he was enjoying May place and shut his eyes.A hour later May woke up to see what was her head on and it wasn't her pilow but it was 's face shot red."Aaaaa" she half pertend to have just woken up."Morning May" he got dressed when Drew was out of the had a red tank top,a black vest under,a pair of fingerless gloves and shorts."Your finally woke up May." smailed Dawn."How did you sleep May?I was up half the night cause someone has a snoring problem" said Leaf then turned to said nothing and kept on eating her breakfast."I don't know about her but I had a great sleep." smirked Drew thinking about this morning."We should get 're losing day light." said May finally.

As the group continue to Daybreak town they just notice that they spent last night on top of a was at the bottom already."I want to run the hill don't you?" asked May."Sounds fun lets do it" said the two girls ran down the steep hill they couldn't stop and crash into Drew and Leaf opened her eyes she was staring into a pair of black eyes."I think this is going to be a good day" smirked had one hand beside Leaf's waist and his other hand in her brown hair."Get off me Oak" hissed go up right away because he knew if he didn't Leaf would kick his ass to Mars in one May opened her eyes she was staring into a pair of beautiful emerald eyes."I knew you would fall for me May"smirked 's face went twenty shades of red."Like it will ever happend Cabbage" said was on May like Gary was on was staring into her sparkly sapphire blue eyes and he was so close to her summer wind blew her hair lightly and the sunny hit her face lighty which made her looked like an badly wanted to kiss her badly."Drew can you please get of me" asked did what she asked him to do even if he didn't want to.

It was getting dark again so they set up took no time to set up camp."Ok,I'll share a tent with Mist,Leaf and Gary together and May and Drew share the last will stay like this untill we get to Daybreak town" said and Leaf looked like they were going to lock Dawn up and throw away the and Gary would have their ass kick to the other end of the earth if they mess with them both but mostly goes for is gonna be a long few days ahead.

Me:There it is people chapter 5.

May:Hi Pam

Me:Hi May

May:I like the chapter and yes I would kick Drew's ass to Mars any day all you have to do is ask me.

Drew: I don't like the chapter it's tooo slow.

Me:Shut up Drew and where did you from? Any way I'm writing chapter 6 right I'm out.


	6. Chapter 6: She's mine

**Me: Chapter six took my a bit of time to think about but here it is.**

**May: Why do I have to share a tent with the human salad head**

**Drew: What did you call me?**

**May: You heard me.**

**"Airhead,Cabbage boy,Moron,Grasshead".**

**Me:Ok there chapter two stop yelling or I will bite both of you in the arm and I mean it.**

Chapter 6: She's MINE

It was about three days since Gary and Drew tagged along with the four girls and they were about two miles away from Daybreak town and all they had to do was head state ahead."How many more days untill the contest May?" asked Dawn."A week away" answered May."I want to stop here can we please" bagged May."Why, your tired need to move around alot more or you'll get bigger." said Drew."The reason is that I want to try to catch a new pokemon and this place like the perfect place to do that" said May between her teeth and trying no to nock Drew out with one punch or kick him in the butt cause of what he said."That's a good idea and maybe I can catch a Finneon or a Shellos or even a Feebas" added Misty.

They stopped at a river and desided to make camp and Misty was on a rock and Gary having a battle,Dawn was working on her was just taking a nap."I got something on my line" screamed pulled her fishing line in the air and a feebas jumped out of the water."Go pokeball." said May throwing a pokeball."You won't catch it start away May" said Drew who just woke pokeball was jumping but finally stopped after a few picked up the pokeball."You were saying salad head" smirked May."No fair May caught a pokemon befor me" whined Misty."Sorry ,if I get another pokemon on my line you can have it" smiled May."Really May thank you thank you" screamed after May caught her feebas another pokemon was at her end of her fishin pulled the line and a gorebyss popped out of the threw her screamed in delight."I got a gorebyess thank you thank you May. " smiled Misty."Lunch is ready" shouted Gary."Finally lunch is ready I'm starving" said Dawn.

After lunch May,Drew and Dawn were having a battle.A Mightyena ran out of the bushes with a white hat in it's was Brendan's mightyena."Mightyena give me back my hat." yelled dark pokemon dropped the hat on the ground beside May."Hi Brendan I belive this is your hat." smiled May giving him his hat back."Thanx May" smiled Brendan."Told you Brendan and May looks cute together" Misty told sentence made Drew's blood boiled."Drew are you ok you look like your about to punch something or someone" said Gary."I think Drew's finally jealous of someone" whispered Leaf to Gary."May I think I saw a moss stone a water stone and a fire stone up we go please?" asked Dawn pointing at a hill."Sure why not I mean I want to my other eevee to turn Leafeon so Glaceon can have a friend" said May."I have my Eevee with me and I can turn it into a Vaporeon with the water stone" noted Misty."I'll come for the fun" said Leaf."We'll be back befor dark ok" shouted Dawn.

**Drew's P.O.V**

After the girls left me,Gary and Brendan were left."Brendan do you like May?" asked Gary."I do like her.I mean she's funny,pretty,talented and lots more things that makes her her." answered Brendan.I was hoping he'd say no so I would have one less to fight to win May's heart.I mean everywhere this airhead goes she catches a guy's eye in less then a doesn't know how beautiful she is."So Drew what do you think of May?" asked Brendan."She's fun to insualt at,short tempered,very happy girl,she's never act like a fan girl and I do say she's has a pretty face." I said."I don't think Drew likes May .I think he loves her,don't you so Drew" said Gary."I do like May when you say it like that." I said trying not to attack Gary or punch him to Mars or kick him to the moon."I think May is clearly mine for the taking" said Brendan."And what makes you think that?" I snapped."I know her alot longer then you." he answered."You'll just have to fight for May like me and her fans." I sighed."I'll have no problem with that" he grined and walked away."I guess I have to fight Brendan for May now" I smirked."This is going to be fun" Gary grinned.I never thought I would EVER fight for a girl but May's different compair to other girls.**(End of P.O.V)**

After Brendan left the girls came back."Did your Eevee evolve?" asked Gary."Now I have a Leafeon and a Glaceon" smiled May."I have a Vaporeon" smiled Misty."And my Eevee evolved into a Espeon" screamed Dawn in delight."Where did Brendan go?" asked May"He had to go" answered Drew."Anyways,dinner's ready" Gary the dinner eveyone when to their tents."Looks like it's gona rain" said Leaf."Good thing we set up our tents under the trees then" said came down hard and the thunder was loud."Aaaaaaaaaa" screamed May juming into Drew's arms."Your not scared of thunder are you?" asked Drew with May still in his arms."Me and my family went camping once and we almost died because the thunder almost zapped us" cried May digging her head inot Drew's 's face was pink and red and then was seven shades of pink and red cause of May "Don't worry May you'll be ok." reassured Drew rapping his arms around his minutes May fell asleep in Drew's but he was still up,looking at the beautiful girl in his arms."I wish this can happend every night and have you in my arms.I'll just have to fight Brendan and any other boys for you May." thought Drew befor going to sleep.

**Me: What do you think of chapter 6?**

**May: Good chapter.I still can't belive you bit me in the arm.**

**Me: I told you I would.I do like biting things just to let you know.**

**Drew: Crazy would bite someone in the arm anyways?**

**Me: You didn't listen to me, it was one way to stop you two from shoutting at eachother and annoy me again I'll bite you in the arms and your head.**

**May: I don't think I'll annoy her again.**

**Me: Good idea review PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7 : First day in Daybreake

**Me: Hello people of 's me**

**May: Hi everyone**

**Me: Sorry Drew isn't here because...um he's 's it,he's sick.**

**May: Sorry,Pam hit him in the head with her book and now he's nocked out cold on the should watch what he say around you.**

**Me: He should know I have a temper.I'll wake him chapter 7 anyway.**

**Chapter 7 : First day in Daybreak town**

**Drew's P.O.V**

It was a beautiful sunny summer day as I'd say so pink blossom trees danced in the breaze which cause the petals to fall,which was a pretty sight."Ya,Daybreak town is just less then half a mile away and the contest is six days away" smiled Dawn sitting under a blossom tree."We should have lunch here under these blossom trees." suggested May sitting under another blossom tree enjoying the sunshine.

"I know you already have your ribborns but you should start to practice for the Grand Festival" I said looking down at her."It won't be on for anothe five months Drew and Daybreak is just over that for once in your life Drew it won't hurt." answered May.I stoppped for a minute and look around me and had a smirk on my face because I got a idea."Drew what are you doing?" half yelled May at me."I'm just doing what you said.I'm relaxing." I head was on May's lap and I was holding her looked at the sky and thought for a minute."If it stop you for annoying me or insult me ...Then I'll be ok with you resting on my lap." May sigh.I had a giant smirk across my face and I fell asleep and short after May did aswell.

After around ten minutes I woke up looking at a sleeping had her arm over my chest.I was going to get up but then how many of May's fanboys gets to do I desided to stay put and enjoy the moment between us and went back to sleep.

**Leaf's P.O.V**

I looked over at May and were out cold and I notice Drew was sleeping on her lap under the blossom tree.I think Drew's enjoying the looked so cute together and I was happy for on the other hand was over the moon when she saw 's planing to get them together after the Grand Festival.I'm not sure how May's fanboys would react to that if Drew was dating has a giant numbers of fanboys does love romance.

I met a guy called Paul befor and he was just calling Dawn "Troublesome".Dawn would go insane when he calls her troublesome.I don't think anyone notice but every time Dawn goes mad Paul has a tiny smile on his face.I think he kind of likes her but I'm not sure 100%.I know that Ash likes Misty and Misty likes Ash but they're too shy to ,Drew and Gary are charming every girl every where they have thousands of fangirls every where.I thought no one in the world would have more fangirls then Gary but Drew beat and Gary were making 's such a flirt,a player,arrogent and annoying guy to be around if girls know what he was like.

"May and Drew looks happy together" I smiled making some sandwiches."We should do what they're under a tree on one but the two of them." smirked Gray."Dream on Oak." I laugh slapping him in the head with a branch."Every girl would love to be you right now Leaf." he pointted out."I would love to trade right now if anyone's willing" I looked hurt by what I just said."I just joking Gary." I smiled at came back on his face brighter then befor.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I was at the little river beside the blossom tree with Piplup and then a thunder bolt hit..."Awwww" I screamed.A Electivire was standing in front on me."Piplup are you ok?" I asked." You should watch what your attacking" I snapped at the electrick pokemon."It's no it's fault if your Piplup almost got him Troublesome" said a voice from behind.I turned around and saw purple hair and I knew it was..."My names DAWN no troublesome Paul." I yelled at the guy."Troublesome" he said under his breath."I can hear know that right." I snapped at him.I returned Piplup back into it's pokeball.

"Dawn are you alright? I heard a scream.O hi Paul." said Misty coming up to me and Paul." Is everything ok?" I asked her."Everythings grand.I here to tell you that lunch is 's go befor May get to it first." answered Misty."I'll be there in a minute ok." I smiled at her."Ok Paul." said Misty and she went back."Later Troublesome." said Paul."My name's Dawn and good-bye." I said walking away.I didn't know why but I was kind of happy I saw Paul.I must be going mad.

**Normal P.O.V**

"May wake up you airhead." said Drew waking May May woke up she found herself staring into a pair of lovely emerald green eyes."Aaaa Drew you give a a fright" jumped May."Come on lunch is ready April." smirked Drew."My name's May you cabbage" yelled May getting up from under the tree and kick Drew in the butt."Ow what was that for" cried didn't answer but he knew if he insult her and call her the wrong name at the same time she'd kick him to Mars or hell in one May and Drew got back to their friends they found Misty and Dawn laughing,a angry Leaf (never good to see) and a frightend Gary."What do you think happend here?" whispered May."I think it's best not to know" answered Drew."I'm sorry Leaf I'm so sorry" cried Gary on his knees."Ok I'll let you live this time next time watch what your doing." warned Leaf.

After lunch the group finally made their way to Daybreak town."Me and Dawn will go and get a room for all of us ok." suggested Misty."Hi Nurse Joy can me and my friends have a room?" asked Dawn with a bight smile."Sure no how many of you and your friends are there" asked Nures Joy."There are six of us" answered Misty."We only have three rooms left so is it ok if all of you share a room each?" asked Nurse Joy."It's ok Nurse Joy we'll take it" smiled Joy handed the keys to the two girls and they both went back to their friends.

"Ok this is how is and Drew in one room ,Leaf and Gary in another and me and Dawn in the last ok." said Misty."Ok no wait WHAT!" yelled May and Leaf in unison."Sorry but that's the way it." said Dawn."It was bad enough that we had to share a tent but NOW a room are you kinding me" moaned Leaf."I don't care.I just want to sleep I'm tired." said May grabbing a key.

"Aaaaaaa man" cried May."What is it?" asked said nothing and pointed to the the room a was red desk,a lamp,a chair and one bed."Aaaaaa no our room is like that awell" cried Leaf."So all of our rooms have one bed." pointed out Dawn."Well good night guys" yawned Misty and Dawn."Gary stay on your side of your bed and if not your butt will never be seen see you two in the morning" said of them went to their was go on a walk and when he came went inside he saw May wrapped in a red and blue face went redder then the roses that he gives to her."Aaaa Drew go out of the room for a minute?" asked May and her face was red want with out questions and when he came back in May was in her pyjamas."Night Drew" yawned May."Night May" Drew smiled going to the Drew came out May was alredy went over to her and kissed her on the forhead and went to bed.

**Drew: Pam you have a strong arm.**

**Me: Thank you and I'm sorry for hitting you.**

**May: I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: Still writhing it. Please review this.I don't care what you say just PLEASE review.**

**May: She'd love to hear what you have to a good day and good bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: May's day

**Me: I'd like to thank animebunny23 and the other people for reading my you thank you and thank YOU**

**May: She's very very gets happ too easy.**

**Drew: Pam you have an attention span of a gold fish.**

**Me: Drew you do know that you're sighing your own death note here.**

**May: She's not kidding 'll bite you again or scare the living day light out of you**

**Drew: Like she would oooowwwww my arm.**

**May: Told ya she would bite you.**

**Me: In this chapter I put in a song called Truth or Dare and I don't own it or chapter 8 DON'T YOU DARE MOVE .**

**Chapter 8 : May's day**

**Drew's P.O.V**

The next morning I found May resting on my chest looking at her made me blush hard and I mean HARD.I remembered what Brendan said to me a couple of days ago and if he wants to fight for May I'll give him one he'll NEVER Daybreak town contest was in five days and there was going to be a party for Mr. Contesta because it was his birthday on that day.I just remember that you needed a partner for the contest.I was going to ask Dawn but she already had Kenny as her should do for five away from Gary's fangirls and mine aswell,watch out for any of May's fanboys trying to make a move onher,insult May,find a partner and train for the contest .Perfect that's what I'm going to ten minutes May wasn't resting on my chet anymore so I desided to get up and get some breakfast.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MY HAIR." That was what I heard when I went out of my room.I'm guessing it's from Dawn's and Misty's Dawn can really I went to the dinning hall I saw about twenty girls blushing or screaming out my name when they saw me and it was annoying and guess who I saw." what are you doing in Daybreak there is a contest here so is thats why your here right?" asked Brianna."Ya I'm here for the contest." I said."So who's your partner for the contest?" she asked me."My partner uumm...May's my partner for the are you asking" I answered her."I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be my partner but that little rat asked you befor me." Brianna moaned."I'm sorry Brianna and I'll see you in the contest" I smiled at her walking away and she just I have to ask me to be my is going to be fun.

**May's P.O.V**

I woke up and Drew wasn't here so I guess that he was out trainning already.I had a nice cool shower to wake me up.I was working a a song and I called it Truth or Dare and I was singing it when I was in the bathroom.

**I got a secret I'm telling everyone**

**Don't want to keep it**

**I want to play it dumb**

**I made a promise I think I'm ready to break**

**It's just a question there's nothing wrong or right**

**But your intenions could keep you up all night**

**You play with fire you need a way to escape**

**And when the light go out we're just beginning**

**And all around all eyes looking down**

**We spin the bottle**

**Round and round and round and round**

**Truth Last kiss on the tip of your lips were they his?**

**Talk talk was your heartbeat beating?**

**Dare time's up are ready or not?**

**Tick tock so don't stop when you get that feeling now**

**It's just a game**

And then I stopped singing cause that was all I had so far and I was fully dressed.

"May I didn't know you could sing like that" said a voice from behind."Thanks Drew but I'd like to keep it to myself thank you." I said."I'm guessing that the guy that got kissed was me and the girl is you" Drew teased me."Ya right dream on Haydan" I snapped."May I wondering if you'd be my partner for the contest?" he asked."Why me?" I asked Drew looking confused."One: Dawn already has a : Can't ask a fangirl or she'll annoy me all through the contest and I had only one choice left and that's you." he answered."Thank you sure know how to charm a girl" I said sarcastically."I know,so will you." Drew asked like his life depend on it."Ok I'll be your partner." I said."May are you ready to go?" asked and Leaf coming behind Drew."Ya I'm ready let's go." I smiled."May I'll see here at two ok" smirked Drew walking out of our room.

"May what did he do?Did Drew ask you out?Did he kissed you?Did he he tell you that he loves you?" Dawn asked and half shouted at me."No,NO and NEVER" I yelled at her because she started to annoy me and don't want to go to jail for went to a dress shop."Ok Dawn don't go cazy shopper on us ok" said Leaf."I won't don't worry." she smiled crossing her gave Misty about fifteen dresses to try on,Leaf had to try seventeen dresses,Dawn herself wanted to try on nineteen dresses on and Dawn made me try on over of Misty's dresses Misty picked a orange strapless drees that ended just over her knee with a flower made from little shells,Leaf picked a lime one strap dress with a bow on the side,Dawn bought a hot pink mini drees with a diamond?.And me.I picked a red mini strapless dress with black bead flowers at the bottom and a black belt and it was a bit puffy at the bottom too.

Then Dawn made us go shoe bought a pair of lime green two inch high heels with a cute little bow on the side,Misty bought a pair orange ballet shoes with a bow in the bought a pair of hot pink four inch weages and I bought a simple pair of red open toe three inch was about one when we away from a Ursaring would have been less exhausting then shopping with Dawn and I'm not went to other shopes aswell.I remembered that I had to met Drew back at the Pokemon Center at two."Ok guys I have to go,I have to meet ya late." I waved my three best friends.I went to the Pokemon Center and I saw Drew out side the Pokemon Center surounded by his fangirls.I do really don't like fangirls cause they're too annoying.I'll to help him out.

**Drew's P.O.V**

I was surounded by my fangirls again.I mean I can't go out with out girls folling I felt a soft tap on my sholders and I thought it was a fangirl so I just ignored it and slapped the hand I felt a someone slapping in the head.I turned and there May was standing there looking annoyed at me."Listen people Drew doesn't has any time for you all but I'm sure after contest he'll have time for you all so back of he has to train." May yelled loud and a minute or so the girls started to god for you May I thought."And your well come Drew" May smriked at me."What are in the bags?" I asked her pointing to the bags she was holding."I went shopping with Dawn,Leaf and what do you need me for?" she asked and answered my question."We need to train for the contest." I simplely said."Ok just let me drop off these bags first." May smiled walking to our room.

It was two by the time we started already desided what to do for the appel round so we desided to have a little since May caught a Feebas she's been trainning hardand with it and she was going to train it today with me.I have to say May's trainning her Feebas really well but you know I wouldn't say it to her.I started with petal dance and to my suprise May used waterfall.I didn't know that Feebas could learn the battle lasted longer then I thought."Use solar beam Roserade" I shouted quickly befor Feebas could recover from my last attack."Feebas no" May that I won the battle."Feebas are you ok" May asked her pokemon." You did great.I'm glad your on my team now" smiled May hugging her I wish I was that fish right wait what I'm I 's loud,hot headed annoying rival.

All at once the fish pokemon started to glow.I ran over to May and both of us stepped back 's odd looking Feebas had turned into a beautiful Milotic."Feebas you evolved" shouted May."Now I have a 's all thanks to you Drew thank you thank you thank you." May half shout at me and then to my wishes give me a big kiss on the cheek!"Sorry for that Drew it's that I'm just so happy I got a Milotic."Well it's getting late we better get on" I called to May walking to the pokemon center.

**May's P.O.V**

Today was great.I went shopping with my best friends and I now have a Milotic.I...No wait did I just kiss Drew?O god I hope Dawn didn't see that."Hi May so what did Drew want?" asked Dawn running up to me."Somthing just trainning together for the contest.I'm his partner." I simply answered."Cool I can't wait." gigled and I walked to the table where Misty,Leaf,Gary and Drew was."Thanks to Drew now I have a Milotic" I smiled at Drew sitting down beside him."No Feebas did it evolve?" asked Dawn."After a battle with Drew." I said."I won like always." Drew added."Ok you win almost everytime we battle" I admitted."Because I made you feel uneasy or a little scared" he smirked."Sure you do" I said I thought some of these words that Drew said could be in my song and gave me more ideas.

**I feel uneasy I feel a little scared**

**I see the dangers in being unprepared**

**I try to hide it befor I make a mistake**

**So when the truth is out it's out we're just beginning**

**And not a sound all eyes are staring down**

**We spin the bottle**

**Round and round and round and round**

**kiss on the tip of your they his?**

**Talk talk was your heartbeat beating?**

**Dare time's up are you ready or not?**

**Tick-tock so don't stop when you get the feeling now**

**Talk talk was your heartbeat beating now?**

**It's just a game**

I just looked at me in did I sing out loud?The look on their face was priceless I have to admit."May I didn't know you could sing like that" Leaf laugh."May you should sing more" Misty smiled at me."I'm not sure if I should." I mumbled."I'm going to bed guys.I'm too tried from shopping." I yawned."Night May" they said in unison.

**Me : Chapter 8 is done finally.**

**May: It was a long one I have to say.**

**Drew: I thought you would have killed me by now.**

**Me: I don't want to waste my time on something like that**

**Drew: So your saying it is a waste of time**

**Me: So you want me to kill you?**

**Drew: No your right it's a waste a of time**

**Me: Please REVIEW and I'll upload the next chapter in around four weeks cause I have 6 TEST to do and I ahve to studdy so please your day.**

**May: Good-bye I hoped to enjoyed the chapter.**

**Drew: Don't miss me too much everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Finally I've done all of my test and it's mid exams are a pain in the ass.**

**Ash: Hi Pam what's up.**

**Me: Hi 's May and Drew?**

**Ash: Yelling at each other again.**

**Me: For what this time?**

**Misty: Drew called May an airhead and a few other names,then she called him a arrogant bastard and that when it started.**

**Me: Need me to stop them?**

**Misty: Want to borrow my mallet?**

**Me: It's ok I have my voice to help me and I have my teeth and MAY YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE SO DEAD.**

**Ash: While Pam's fixing what's going on with May and Drew please read.I will need some pop corn for is gonna be fun to watch.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Daybreake contest and party**

It was the day of the Daybreak pokemon would be resting her head on Drew's chest and Drew would wait until she move off his chest befor he gets up and it has been like that for the past few this time it was May who woke up she opened her eyes she found her head on Drew's chest and she was sleeping in his that made May blush managed to get up with out waking up Drew."Drew wake wake up" she tapped him."Five more minutes mum." Drew to get Drew up May went to the bathroom and done up her hair and put her clothes on."Drew get up todays the contest and I'm not your mum" May whispered in his ear."Who's that" Drew moaned."It's me May." she said hitting him in the head hard."Ok,I'm are you going?" Drew hissed getting himself up."I'm getting to get any thing?." May said."No thanks" he simply replied.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

When I got up I had to deal with my "morning" hair and then do what I always do every I went to the loby.I saw Kenny,Zoey and May talking to each other so I desided to join them.I was walking to them until I bumbed into some one."Sorry I didn't see there." I apologized getting up from the floor."Troblesome" was what the guy said in a annoyed hearing that I knew who it was."Hi Paul what are you doing in Daybreak?" I asked smiling at him."Why do you want to know?" he asked he coldly."Sorry I just wanted to know that's all." I smiled at him.I didn't know why but a big part of me told me to smile at him I don't know why but that was what I looked at me in the eyes and then started walking away again.I think I saw a very tiny smile on his face.I don't know what was wrong with me but I kind of blush at him after he right.I don't like him do I?I like bad wait Paul's a bad boy.I have to come back to this in a back to where I was.I want to my three friends.

Kenny was telling me,May and Zoey about how he was doing in the he went on and on about his four ribborns and showing it to us three but after ten minutes in got annoying."May why don't you show us your contest ribborns" I suggested knowing that if Kenny saw them he would shut knew what I was doing and she wasn't going to stop May because she was also sick of hearing about his ribborns took out her red and green ribborn case and hand it to it was a red and green ribborn,a blue and red ribborn,a blue and green ribborn and the aqua ribborn from the Wallace Kenny opend the case his face turned priceless and me,Zoey and May burst out laughing."Ok I have to go and get ready for the contest" smiled May get up to go to her room.

**May's P.O.V**

It was time for the were lots of people taking part in the contest.I saw Brianna giving me the evil eyes and I don't know why.I was talking to Dawn and Kenny."Wait till you see me and Kenny's lovely." giggled Dawn."So how do you think you and Drew will do.?" asked Kenny."I'm sure we'll be great." I replied."Up next is Dawn and Kenny" announce and Kenny did got a 28.9 out of 30.A few more couples went and Brianna and her partner went did great grate as got a 27.4."Up next is May and Drew from Hoenn." Marian made our way to the stage and pasted Brianna and her partner."You did great Brianna" Drew said."Ooo thank you Mr Drew." she blush."Drew's mine Maple and back off if you know what's good for you" Brianna whisper in my ear befor me and DRew went.

"Beautifly take the stage" I called my pokemon."Come on out Masquerain" Drew called and Masquerain came out of their pokeball spining."Beautifly use string shot" I called made a web out of string shot at the top of the stage."Masquerain bubble" Drew bubbles went into the air and was stuck in the web."The bubbles are making the stage sparke a beautiful silvery blue." Marian beautifly use attack made the bubbles explode into a colourful my Beautifly and Drew's Masquerain both use silver wind and sparked the stage in seven people went mad at the our and I went back stage to join our friends."Let see what did May and Drew got a 30 everyone.A full score." Marian annouce."May Drew you two make such a wonderful pair together." smiled Dawn."Thank you Dawn" I smiled at one of my best was three more pairs that went.

Drew and I was first then it was Dawn and Kenny,then another couple and last was Brianna and her and Kenny went against Brianna and her partner.I think his name was Dawn and Kenny won within two and Drew went against the other couples and we won."The final round will start in five minutes" announced Marian.

**Time skip to last minute of the battle**

My Glaceon and Drew's Roserade was putting up a great fight against Kenny's Rapidash and Dawn's have the advantage but we were winning."Roserade use petal dance." said Drew."Glaceon use blizzard then hidden power" I called to my pink petal went flying then the blizzard froze it and made it go even the hidden power came it made the frozen petal glow a beautiful greenish it hit Dawn and Kenny's pokemon the time had ran all looked at the screen and it had my picture and Drew's had won the persent the Daybreak ribborn to me and Drew all his ribborns for the Grand Festival.I knew what I was going to do with my extra ribborn."Dawn I want to give you this." I smiled at my best friend putting something in her Dawn opend her hand all she saw was ribborn I had just won."Thank you May your the best in the whole it means that I only have to earn one more ribborn." Dawn jumped for joy."Well see you twom later me and May are going getting ready for the party." said Dawn waving Drew and Kenny good-bye.

* * *

**Leaf's P.O.V**

I'm so happy that May and Drew won the make such a great Dawn dragged me,May and Misty to her room to get ready."May I think you should wear this eye goes with your dress." Dawn suggested."I don't know but I'll just put a bit on just to make you happy." May said to make Dawn happy."I don't want to take out my poneytail." cried Misty."Mist I think you should do what Dawn tells you to what happend when May didn't wear her dress." I warned Misty."Your right Leaf thank you for telling me again" she said and taking out her ponytail.

Minutes later all four of us were 's hair was in a bun and a few pieces of hair was hanging had her hair in a messy 's hair went straight down her back.I had my hair curled by non other then Dawn.I had to say we all looked lovely with our dresses.

**Misty's P.O.V**

When we arrived at the party we saw most of May's and Dawn's rivals and friend and they were our friends was great that May and Dawn were able to invite one or two friends to the invited me and Leaf and Dawn invited Ash and Leaf found out that she invited Gary she went crazy.

When we arrived at the party the first people they saw was Gary,Ash,Drew and they don't know why but Paul."Hi guys." May smiled."Well isn't it April." Drew tell everyone the truth they think Drew wants to be kill by or get kicked to the next planet by our very own Maybell Maple."Look it's the walking greenhouse." May snapped at that comment didn't suprised know May doesn't take it well when people insult her espeicaly of the boys were dressed kind of formal."Paul why are you here?" Dawn asked." Zoey invited brother said that I have to spend alot more time with my sister in law." Paul answered."What Zoey's your sister in ?When?" Dawn jumped."When his brother married my sister" said Zoey out of no where.

The party was were people talking,dancing and having food was great were chocolate cake,strawberry coffee cake,chocolate tarts,lemon meringue pie,apple pie,coconut cream pie,macarons,candy apples,eclairs and alot was at the food table taking what he could put on his plate and I was beside him watching what he was taking from th table and made him put some back and hitting him with my well loved mallet if he didn't was yelling at Paul for reasons like calling her Troblesome and a few looked like he was enjoying Dawn's yelling for some reason. Leaf was walking around the place trying to lost Gary in the crowed but having a and Zoey was having a May was taking to her friend Brendan who she found a few minutes ago and Drew was beside May because she told him she would help him with his fangirl and Drew gave each other a glance befor looking at the girl they bother war for May was just starting.**(End of P.O.V)**

The party went for a while so the eight teens went back to their rooms and going to next day the girls were heading to Lillypad town for Dawn's last ribborn and the boys were heading to a resort for a breake.

"Well we better go guys we don't want to be late for Dawn's contest." smiled Misty."See you guys next time" Leaf waved good-bye to her guy just want to have fun with her wants to win the Sinnoh and Dawn wanted to win another Grand Festival.

"Is the plan ready?" ask a voice."Yes it we just have to wait for the right time to come" answered another voice."Hope they won't find out about our plan or they will killed us" said yet another person."Don't worry our plan will work" said the first person with a big grin.

* * *

**Me:What do you think is going to happend in the next chapter?**

**May and Drew: Owww my ears.**

**Misty: That was quick of you to make them to stop.**

**Me: I take no time when it comes to things like that.**

**Ash: This chapter is long.**

**Me: I took a while to write and type but it's done.**

**May: Please would make Pam really happy.**

**Me:Hope you liked this please tell me what you think is the plan and thank you for reading.I'm working on my next chapter now so please wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi I didn't upload the chapter in such a long time.I had no was between me being a bit crazy,school and planning for my you guys aren't mad me.**

**Drew: Pam everyone knows that your crazy.I just think that your a nut case.I think they know you were just being lazy.**

**Me: What did you say.(Hitting Drew in the head hard)**

**May:Drew don't call Pam a nut case and she's not 'll kill you with one flick of her wrist if she want to you kind of got writer's block but she ok now and she had to re-type this chapter aswell.**

**Me: My labtop was being a asshole and froze on me every five minutes.**

**Dawn: Hi guys I'm just back from shopping.**

**Me: Where did you get the money? I thought you lost your bag and HI**

**Dawn: Yes I did lose my bag and I took Drew's Pam**

**Drew: WHAT ! YOU TOOK MY WALLET !**

**Me and May: Did you got us anything?**

**Dawn: Yes I did.I got two a pair of earings each and a necklace.I also got Pam a sundress as a thank you gift for what she did for me.**

**May: What did she do?**

**Paul: TROBLESOME WHAT DID YOU DO.**

**Dawn: Got to go enjoy this chapter everyone.**

**Chapter 10: The plan of Leaf and Gary and Dawn and Paul**

It has been two month since the boys and girls seen each that time Dawn has earn her last ribborn,Drew and Gary running away from fangirls,Ash earning all his gymbages and May being was a lovely morning."Ok guys Misty and I want to look around the woods for a see you in the pokemon center in a while ok" said Leaf."Ok then see ya." smiled Leaf and Misty disappeared into the woods the two fo them gave all of their pokeballs to May and Dawn to and Dawn made their way to the pokemon center after Misty and Leaf was gone."I was us to go shopping for a dress for the Grand Festival." said Dawn."But we want shopping in the last town don't need to go shopping again." May told Dawn with a worried look."Ok fine we can skip shopping this time." Dawn that May is too stubborn and she would NEVER change her mind."Dawn I'm just you like a guy?" asked May."Yap I 's kind of odd but I like Paul." answered Dawn not knowing how her friend will react to it."Really.O my me all why do you like him." jumped May."Well first I like him because..." started Dawn walking to the pokemon center.

**At the Pokemon center**

"Are you two coming with us to the woods?" asked a excited Ash."No I won't be coming with you two.I want to relax befor the Grand Festival." answered Drew."I've been doing too much training and I'm just relaxing like Drew" Paul answered."Ok go Ashy-boy." said Gary walking to the door."Don't call me Ashy-boy." moaned Ash running to his boys decided to travel together a few weeks ago."All of your pokemon will be fully healed in a please wait for a few hours ok" said Nurse Joy."Thank you" said Drew."Paul have you ever liked a girl" asked Drew out of the blue."Why are asking me that all of a sudden?" asked Paul."No back to my you like anyone?" Drew continue."I like are you happy now?" Paul answered."Ya I'm happy now.l can't belive you like Dawn." Drew said in suprise at Paul's answer."If you tell anyone I will rip out your heart ok." Paul warned two boys walked out the pokemon center to look around the town while they waited for their pokemon to be healed.

After the boys left May and Dawn came in."Hi Nurse Joy,can we get a room please?" asked Dawn."Sure how many people?" asked Nurse Joy."For four people and can you heal our pokemon please." answered Joy handed Dawn the key to the room and took all the pokeballs."So Dawn want to look around while we wait for Leaf and Misty to come back" suggested May."Of course I know me." Danw jumpped into the two best friend went outside and headed to the bakery for some lunch.

"Where is Leaf and Misty." asked a figure."They're in the woods" answered another figure."So do we have eveything we need for this." asked yet another figure."I don't want to lock my own sister in a room with Drew you know." said the first figure."Come on Max it's going to be fun." said the third figure."Brock May's my sister remember." said Max."It's no harm having a bit of fun" said the second figure."Zoey you just like messing with Dawn." said Brock."And how did you know that Paul likes Dawn?"."I'm good when it comes to relationships" answered Zoey.

Brock and Max went to the woods where Leaf and Misty had spades in their hand.(You can guess what they're doing).Zoey was staying in the city and followed May and Dawn with a pair of handcuffs and two keys.

* * *

**Misty's P.O.V**

Leaf and I have been walking for more then half an hour and the sun on our face is just great."Why can I see any pokemon." shout a voice ."If you keep on yelling you won't see your getting stupider Ashy-Boy." said another voice.I looked at Leaf and I saw a vain popping up on her forhead once she heard the two voices were coming from the north side and soon we couldn't hear went south side of the wood to see if she could spot any grass pokemon and I went west side to the river were I can see all the water pokemon."Leaf call me if there this any trouble and I'll do the same if I find trouble" I said."Ok see you in a hour or so." smiled Leaf starting to walk away.

At the other side of the woods or forest Max and Brock was finished digging a hole about ten feet covered the top of the hole leafs so it looked like normal ground."Max you know the plan right?" asked Brock."Yes I to the river,dig another hole and wait for Ash and Misty to fall into it." answered Max started to walk to the river Brock went behind a giant bush and took out his phone and called Zoey.

"Hi Brock is the first hole done." asked Zoey."It done and Max is starting te othe one" answered Brock."Okey half of the plan is going well.I'll call you when Dawn's part is done." said Zoey befor she hung up.

**With Gary and his P.O.V**

I was walking looking for some grass wasn't with me because he wanted to see water pokemon so he went to the guys and I were going from town to town and so far we haven't seen the we would see them maybe every five weeks or less.I wonder what Leaf's doing right now. Anyway as I was walking I saw a Leafeon,some Bellossom and Leaf's favorite grass a couple of minutes I then saw a had dark brow hair that what down to her knee and was wearing a hat just lkie Leaf.I think I found my next target.I went up to her slowly and the more I got closer the more she looked like was looking at a pokemon and when it went away she turn around.I acted like I was just looking round and walked over to her.

"Hi you okay?" I asked right hand kind of twitched when I said that and she turned around.I couldn't belive girl turned out to be Leaf.I notice that the longer I don't see her the more I love her even more.I know 'the Gary Oak' in love with a girl sounds crazy.

**Leaf's P.O.V**

After I tunred around stading in front of me was haven't seen each other for a while so we talked about what has happend to us over the time.I have to admit that talking to Gary was was being sweet and wasn't flirting with Gary I was talking to I liked alot and it made my heart beat faster then normal.I had a little crush on Gary when we were smaller but when he started being a player that little crush went Gary and I have moments like this the little crush comes kicking back and it 's a smart,kind,fun guy to be around when we stared to walk together the Gary I was talking to started to disapper.

After a bit I started to get annoyed."Gary what do you mean by that?" I asked him and I was very annoyed beacuse of what he said."I just mean that guys are stronger and smarter that girls.I mean a woman haven't invented any through out history." Gary Gary's answer it brock out into were not looking around us and then..."Owwww my are you ok." I I looked at him I could tell he wasn't ok."bhu bhu bhu bhu" was all I could hear from had his whole face in the ground(A.N Sorry Gary but I just couldn't help it) and I couldn't help but to have laughing a minute or so Gary finally managed to get his head out of the ground and I laugh even harder at his face was price was priceless."Not funny Leafy." Gary poutted.

* * *

**With Zoey**

I followed Dawn for another ten minutes and she stopped to look at a dress old thank the Mew Pauld stopped rigt beside didn't see each other because they were facing the opposite diection to each other.I thought I would have to spend all day for this to happend but luck was on my side and it only took me twenty minutes.I took out the handcuffs and had a devilish looked on my face.I put them on Paul and Dawn to chain them together.(A.N Sorry Paul.)When Dawn started to walk again she pulled Paul with her."What the heck." said clearly looked annoyed but mostly pulled the chain and started to walk the opposite direction of Dawn' it was Dawn's turn to was Paul's turn to pull then Dawn' went on for a bit and I tryed my hardest not to had enough and gave a huge pull and it pulled Dawn back enough to make her landed in Paul's arms."Paul?Why did you handcuff me to you.?" Dawn asked looking at Paul then the handcuffs."I was gonna ask you the same thing." Paul answered.

I decided to head to the pokemon center and call Brock."Hi Brock is your part of the plan done?" I asked him." just fell state into it .Literally." Brock answered.I couldn't help but laugh."How about Dawn and Paul?." he asked."Done." The other part of plan is doing well.I'm just looking for May and Drew."I siad."Ok good luck." Brock said befor hanging is fun I thought to myself.

**Me: What do you think of this chapter?**

**May: Long.**

**Paul:Why did you have to chain me up with troblesome?I would have like it more if it was a Ursaring.**

**Dawn: I like this chapter and if you like it to PLEASE REVIWE.**

**Me: I'm working on the next chapter now so please wait and I'll up load it was soon as I'm finish REVIWE and have a good summer. ;-D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hi people it's me Pam. Now that I don't have writer's block I'm on a roll. I decided to upload early because I'll be really super busy for the next seven or eight weeks.**

**May: She's extra happy too. She's got to hug her sister.**

**Drew: What's so great about hugging her?**

**Me: I haven't hugged her for more than three years you dope.**

**Drew: You're the dope here Pam not me. You're even dumber then May and that's imposable.**

**Me: (Threw a chair at Drew. Then hitting him with a steel baseball bat)**

**May: Ha hah ha. Let's continue with the story. I have to record this for Misty and the others. Ow God that gonna leave a mark badly. Run Drew run. Run for your dear life.**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Get back here Drew I'm not done with you yet. (Dragging him by his feet)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The other half of the plan**

**May's P.O.V**

Dawn and I decided to look around town on our own because it would take less time. I was walking and looking until a photo shop caught my eye. I walked over and looked at the window display. I saw a really nice picture frame. It said that it could fit two normal size photo and two strips of mini photos in it. It was painted white and ruby red roses with jade green leafs were painted on it. At the top it said ''Best Memories'' in black writing and a Beautifly sitting on the writing. The roses reminded me of Brendan's eyes. I really love the colour of his eyes. Then the green leafs reminded me of Drew. I have to say his eyes can rival an emerald very easy. I wonder what they're doing right now. Anyway as I was looking at the display I felt like someone was staring at me but I shuck off the feeling. I went inside the shop and saw a photo booth. I went inside it. When I was about to put in the coins to take I picture someone came in the booth.

''Hi May'' said the person. When I heard the voice I hesitated then I slowly turned my head. ''Hi Drew. What are you doing in the photo booth?'' I asked him with a half annoyed and half angry voice. ''What everyone would do May. They take pictures in a photo booth. I thought you go smarter since the last time I saw you.'' said Drew annoying me. Drew put in a few coins then grabbed my wrist with his left hand. With his other free hand Drew started tickling me. I was laughing so hard I started to tickle him. He stopped after I think five minutes. We got out of the booth and standing outside the booth was the shop keeper. In her were two strips of pictures. She then came over to me and Drew. ''You two make such a cute couple you know.'' She side with a bright smile giving me one of the strips and gave Drew the other one. After she said that I blushed really hard and I tried to hide it but failed. I went up to the counter and bought the frame I was looking at. '' Thank you and come again'' she waved to me and Drew.

**Misty's P.O.V**

I was looking along the river then I saw a guy I say around my age looking like he's lost. ''Are you ok there? '' I asked the guy. ''Do know where the river is I can hear it but I can't see it.'' He said. After he said that sentence I sweat dropped. I can't believe that guy is so stupide that he reminded me of Ash.'' Hey I know that voice'' said the dope in front of me. When he turned my eyes widened. I thought he was as stupid as Ash but I never thought it was him. ''Misty, I knew it was you'' Ash smiled at me. ''Ash the river's on your right side'' I said hitting him with my mallet. '' Ow Misty. Did you know the more you bang your head the more brain cells you lose.'' said Ash rubbing his head.

We talked about what had happened to us while we didn't see each other. Ash and I was laughing really hard when he told me what happened to Gary when he went into the girl's shower room. After another five minutes we started an argument. I got really annoyed at him so I looked around and I saw a soft ball and I throw it at him. He luckily dogged it and it went into the bush. Ash was about to say something when a pack of Houndour jumped out of the bushes where the ball went. The biggest one out of them had a bump on its head and the pack looked pissed off at us. I think I hit the leader of the pack in the head. Before we could react the pack started to run at us. Shit. We ran full speed but the Houndours were right on our tail. We stopped after five minutes not because we lost the angry pokemon but we ran into a dead end. What the hell is happening to me and Ash? The Houndour surrounded us and we had our backs against a tall tree.

''MISTY YOU HAVE TO CLIMB UP THE TREE NOW.'' I heard Ash screaming from the top of his lunges. When I looked up I saw Ash sitting on a branch with a worried look on his face. I did what he said and climbed the tree. When the Houndours saw us up on the tree they stated to jump. One almost got my arm and another one almost bit Ash's leg. ''Ash I think we have to climb up higher'' I suggested. '' Misty you go first'' said Ash. He might be stupid but he's caring and kind. I went first then Ash followed closely. Now both of us are stuck up in a tree but I'm happy that I'm stuck with Ash.

* * *

**Drew's P.O.V**

May was telling me what she was doing while we didn't see each other. I missed seeing her face every day. I wish I was back travelling to Daybreak town again. I really liked that. After ten minutes May stopped and grabbed my hand and pulled me along the pathway. May's hand was soft and harm and the heat warmed my hand like a fire. ''Drew look at the flowers. Aren't they beautiful.'' said May smiling and letting go of my hand. She had dragged me to a really nice flower shop. There were roses, sunflowers, daisies, jasmines, lilies, marigolds and lots more you couldn't name. May went to the roses right away when she saw them. There were white, pink, red, blue, purple, orange, yellow roses. I went to where May was and looked at all the roses then I smelled something really sweet.

''Hey May do you smell something'' I asked her. '' Yap I do too. I wonder what it is.'' May said. '' I'm….. I'm feeling…...feeling sleepy'' May yawned. A minute later she just collapsed right in front of me! ''I was about to run over to her but my legs started to get weak and I fell to the ground and the world was becoming darker and darker.** (End of** **P.O.V)**

After May and Drew collapsed Zoey walked out of the flower shop with her Mismagius and Gallade. ''Okay Mismagius use psychic to lift May up and you do the same to Drew Gallade.'' Zoey ordered her pokemon walking back to the pokemon center to her room. When Zoey got to her room she put a sleeping May on a bed and the sleepy Drew on the other bed and locked the door. After that Zoey when to Nurse Joy. ''Hey Nurse Joy when you see a girl and a boy around my age chained together will you give them this rope and tell them to go to the frost.'' asked Zoey handing the rope to the pink haired woman. ''Sure no problem.'' She smiled.

* * *

**At the forest. In the hole with Leaf and Gary.**

'' Help anyone help.'' yelled Gary and Leaf in unison. ''How did we end up in here again? '' asked a pissed off Gary. ''We were too caught arguing and weren't looking.'' answered a half pissed Leaf. ''Leaf now that we have nothing to do I want to tell you something'' Gary whispered. ''Sure go ahead.'' said Leaf. ''I want to say sorry for being a perverted jerk to you. I just really like you and I don't know how to act around you'' Gary blurted out. Leaf didn't know if he was telling the truth but the look in his eyes made her believe him. ''I didn't know that you like me.'' said Leaf. ''That's it. I don't like you I love you'' Gary yet again blurted out looking at his feet. Leaf started at him for a minute then gave him a soft smile. "Gary I love you too" Leaf finally said. "You do?" asked Gary looking at Leaf. "I do" Leaf said blushing. "I only flirt with other girls to make you jealous. But I found out that you're not the jealous type." Gary pointed out. "It took you six years to find that out? God you're dumber then Ash!" Leaf laughed. "Okay how about I take you on a date. Well when we get out of here I mean." Gary smiled brightly. "Okay then it's a date." giggled Leaf.

Outside the hole Brock took out his phone and called Zoey and Max. "The Leaf and Gary plan worked" Brock reported to the two on them. "Okay May and Drew are locked away and see Dawn and Paul now." Zoey replied. "My part of the plan isn't going well." Max mumbled. "What do you mean" asked Zoey. " Well I was gonna start digging when I saw Ash and Misty being chased by a pack of Houndours." replied Max. "Are they okay?" asked Brock in concern. "Ya they're okay. They're at the top of a tree for about half an hour now and they seem to be laughing. And don't even ask why because I don't know why." Max explained. "I'll camp here just in case any thing happends to Leaf and Gary okay" Brock said before hanging up. "Max keep an eye on Ash and Misty okay and called me in the morning." Zoey told Max. "You can count on me." Max reassured Zoey and then hung up.

So Leaf and Gary are together now.

Three more pairs to go.

* * *

**Me: So what do you think.**

**Drew: I think you have a anger issue that's what I think.**

**Paul: WHAT'S WITH… Drew what happened to you. It looks like a bear just attacked you.**

**Drew: It was worst then a bear. It was Pam.**

**Paul: A girl did that to you?**

**Me: You have a problem with that? (A black murderous aura around me)**

**Paul: (Sweat Dropped really hard)**

**May: Paul if you want to see it I have it on record. You can really hear the bones crack.**

**Paul: Sure it sounds fun.**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the story and if you do please review and if you don't still review. I want to hear what you think about it. See yas next time. :-D**


End file.
